


Humiliation

by liquidmantis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmantis/pseuds/liquidmantis
Summary: Rape, abuse, torture, bestiality. Seriously don't fucking read this!
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Dog, Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and soon enough Liquid had lost all sense of time.

Beaten, bruised, scarred and tortured in every way imaginable, he still didn't lose his spirit. Not yet; his anger and hatred clung onto what shred of dignity he still had and kept him pushing forward, quite literally too pissed off to die or give in to anyone.

Every so often they would try something new, any new form of torture, whether it was subjectively worse or not didnt matter - they were just trying to find something to make him tic.

Today's special treat was a dog, a kangal. A huge dog commonly used to guard livestock, powerful enough to ward off predators of any kind. Loyal and fearless, this dog was a force to be reckoned with.

What were they planning to do with it, he wondered, as his eyes met with the dog's. Probably let the dog maul him; though one wrong move would end the fun with their victim. An interesting choice for his captors...

It was pulling at the leash, tugging it's owner as he struggled to hold the dog back. The dog did not seem entirely aggressive, almost excited in a way. Liquid shrugged it off, the fact he was exhausted, starving and a bit delirious made it hard to gauge an animal's intentions.

His hands were tied behind his back and he sat crossed legged on the ground, slightly hunched over; yet his head still lifted to watch his captors, a fire in his eyes.

Eventually, one of the men walked over to him and he watched as if his metaphoric tail was still held high. His endless defiance frustrated his captors to no end; making them more and more determined to break him.

A swift boot to his head forced him to the ground, the shock of concrete against his skull blurred his vision temporarily. He felt the man's weight against his head as he knelt down next to him, holding Liquid in place with his foot as he worked his hands to hike his lower half up.

Despite his hands bound, Liquid still made an effort to fight; another man having to come over to hold him down. After they felt he wasn't getting out of their grip, he felt his one of his captors yanking the pitiful excuse of skivvies he wore partway down his legs. He grunted in response, trying to thrash out of their grip but it was all for naught; he couldnt fight much in the state he was in.

It's not the first time they used sexual assault to try break him and it won't be their last. He's been fucked raw by most of the men here, his body and throat sore from the constant and repetitive abuse he faced from their own bodies. The pain was nothing he couldn't handle, he's been through much worse in his life - it was having his very autonomy ripped from him, over and over again until even his tears ran dry and all they did was laugh.

This time would be no different; or so, he thought. He had conpeltely forgotten about the former dog in the room until he felt it eagerly climb on his body. Another surge of adrenaline and panic hit him and he struggled to fight free, the men straining to hold him down as the dog struggled to keep itself on him.

With the guidance of the dog handler and Liquid being firmly held in place, the dog managed to get a hold of his bruised body. It's armed held tightly around liquid, hooking into the curves of his thighs as it didn't hesitate to hump with the full force of its body. It took a moment - and more guidance - until the dog finally found it's goal.

It's thrusts were erratic and uncontrolled, fueled by the instinctual desire to breed and physical satisfaction of the act itself; it had no awareness of the immoral grooming it had gone through to get here. Liquid knew this - logically - but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to kill this dog and it's handlers in cold blood.

He inhaled sharply from the sudden relentless pain and gritted his teeth so hard they could crack under the pressure as the dog tore into him. It's nails digging into his flesh as it loudly panted, drool falling from its mouth onto his naked back. His whole body tensed as he struggled to get free, always a mistake - he'd berate himself for later - as the pain increased.

The sensation was completely different than getting violated by another human - something about the foreign feeling of its shape and it's inability to fully understand the situation was more humiliating in its own right.

Their intentions were clear; he was less than a dog.

He couldn't do anything, not even against an animal.

When the boot lifted from his head, he was greeted by hands balling up in his hair and yanking his head upwards, a cock forced into his mouth without giving him so much as a chance to breathe.

The tears welling up in his eyes finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks as he gagged on the foreign body pushing against the back of his throat. Muffled sobs managed to escape him during the scarce moments his throat was empty, only to choke on it all again and again.

It dragged on for what felt like a millennia - these moments always had - and just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, the dog slammed into him hard followng more spasmic thrusts. He felt the dog... growing inside of him, spilling it's seed deep inside of his bowels as it stretched him further.

He would have yelped from agonizing sensation not for the length in his throat. It didn't take much longer for the man to also come inside of him, causing him to gag further with spit and semen dribbling down his chin.

And just like that; his mouth was empty and he gasped for air, choking on the liquids and spitting out what he could from his mouth. The dogs weight also left him - but it's dick didn't - it just stood there connected to him, the tugs from it shifting telling him he would be _literally_ stuck with the dog for a while.

They would all stand there, watching and gawking at him whilst the dog stayed knotting inside; uncomfortably trying to walk away and tug him with it.

He could only stay there frozen on his hands and knees, staring down at the concrete floor. He felt their eyes on him despite refusing to look up and tears stained the floor beneath him. His arms tremble and his body ached, his pride taken from him.

The dog was still completely and utterly aware of what it just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is obsessed with past trauma, Mantis tries to help.

They had known for a long time now what had happened to Liquid during his time as a POW; there was no hiding it from the way their minds were linked as deeply as theirs was. Night terrors and flashbacks would have told Mantis everything, anyway. Horrific flashes of emotions that rung them both dry of anything positive, trying to find comfort in physical closeness rather than psychically.

In those times of need, Mantis would hold Liquid closely and soothingly pet his head. They'd push their fingers through his hair, repeating the same motions to give him a sense of comfort and calmness. They’d force their own brain to calm down - since the emotions were not theirs, they could push them out faster - to further help him calm down.

It was not very surprising to feel Liquid's nervousness around Wolf's dogs, he had all the reason to be, but Mantis _was_ taken off guard by the fact it was due to... _._

_Lust._

Whenever Liquid was around the dogs - or even just thinking about them - his mind would get erratic, confused, then went on to desire and settled for lust. Though he would quickly become disgusted and scared of himself, he couldn't help but to jerk off to thoughts of those dogs. Mantis has seen and felt it many times when Liquid's composure slipped during the deviant act.

The human brain had some very...interesting ways to cope with situations like this. Mechanisms that Mantis was quick to chastise others for and even though they still looked at Liquid's desires with disgust - they still cared about _him_ and what _he_ wanted. And if he wanted to get fucked by a dog, Mantis will help him, even if he won't admit it to himself yet.

There was expected denial when Mantis had brought the idea up to Liquid, he stared at them with a dumbfounded expression; never expecting to hear that statement from Mantis in his own head.

 _"I can help you fuck Wolf's dogs,"_ Mantis told him.

After a few moments of reeling. Liquid responded, "Wh-what?! I don't want--"

_"Yes you do, Eli, do not lie to me. I feel it every time you look at her dogs."_

Liquid looked away from them, as if that would help hide his shame, "I don't- I _can't_ do that- Its - It's not right, Mantis!"

" _I know,"_ They sighed, albeit amused internally at all of the acts of violence Liquid has committed in the past...to care so much about a creature with lesser understanding as a human was almost noble. _"I can make sure they will not remember it. I will be controlling them."_

Just as easily as that, Liquid was starting to falter at the proposition. He could feel excitement bubble up inside of him and- fuck- if that didn't _disgust_ him. He was vile- horrible- just as inhuman as his captors were--

 _"Stop it,"_ Mantis scolded him, cutting off his train of thought. _"You are not like them. If you were, you would not be thinking this way."_

Liquid pursed his lips a moment, thinking over all the things he wanted to say, knowing Mantis could read them anyway but was grateful they waited for him to say himself.

"...why are you okay with this, Mantis?"

 _"Because, I only care about what you want, Eli"_ They cooed soothingly in his head. _"It is revolting. However, I have seen it all before, and much worse. For your sake, I will make sure the dog is unaffected."_ They wouldn't have, if Liquid didn't feel so strongly about this.

Liquid hesitated for several moments, his mind messy and unfocused as he fought with himself over desire and disgust. He thought again of that dog from so many years ago; so eager and excited, wagging its tail happily. Though Liquid knew the painful truth behind it all, that dog was groomed into behaving that way, even if it would never come to understand it.

So, maybe, if Mantis _was_ the one in control, the one who _was_ fucking him-

Oh….Liquid swallowed at that thought.

 _Mantis_ fucking him.

_As a dog._

Mantis recoiled a bit in disgust, but kept it together and pretending like they hadn't just heard that.

"....The d- it wouldn't know? At all?" Liquid asked quietly and censored the subject's name, paranoid of anyone who could be listening.

 _"Yes. It would be totally unaware and unaffected,"_ Mantis reassured.

"But- the time you did that to me when we were kids, I was aware-"

_"You are a human, Eli, animals do not have the same level of self awareness. It is easy to…turn their brains off."_

They could feel his internal fight with himself, trying to justify such a foul act with the promises from his partner.

"You promise?" Liquid asked, in such a vulnerable and innocent way it was uncharacteristic for him.

_"I promise, Eli."_

Mantis almost could not believe they were doing this - even if it was _their_ suggestion in the first place - and that's the _only_ reason they could even believe it was happening.

It was easy enough at first to goad the dog from its kennel; they unhooked the lock from a distance and slotted themself into the dog' s sleeping brain then pulled it to stand up. The dog stayed mentally asleep as it's body moved on it's own, blissfully unaware of what was happening. 

_Moving_ the dog was an unexpected hurdle. The psychic had no experience in controlling anything with four legs and the last non human they controlled was as a child. They had to focus intently on the way an animals' legs moved, taking the dog's body out one slow step at a time, before getting frustrated and teleporting it over to them. They psychically pulled the body up and teleported out of the room.

Liquid was pacing in his quarters, anxiously thinking about what he was about to do and considered backing out _just_ as Mantis appeared in his room with the dog. He jumped slightly from their silent and sudden intrudance and watched as they slowly set the dog on the floor.

It's feet touched the ground in such an ungraceful and undead way it made Liquid question if it even was alive. He fixated on the dog's emotionless face, eyes and ears still, so unlike how he's used to them. The only thing that told him the dog was even still alive was it's even breathing.

"...Maybe this is a bad idea," Liquid started weakly, "...it looks so...so…"

_"Empty?"_

"...Yeah."

_"You do not have to do this, Eli. But, I know you keep obsessing over it."_

Liquid parted his lips to say something, but closed them. He hasn't taken his eyes off the dog, even when Mantis came up behind him to wrap their arms around him, pressing their lithe frame against his sturdy body.

" _Do not push yourself, but I can guarantee you the dog will be okay. It is asleep."_

Liquid continued to stare at the dog, a saddened look in his eyes as Mantis rested the bottom of their mask's muzzle against his neck. Mantis made the dog clumsily sit and wag it's tail as they slid their hand down Liquid's bare abdomen.

He leaned back gently against them from their touch and exhaled softly. Their calm and soothing demeanor washed over him with how physically close they were, helping him look at the animal more rationally now; it really was empty. It was _Mantis_. Mechanical, detached and inhuman.

That thought was all it took to light a flame in his groin.

Mantis sneered behind their mask.

Gentle touch coaxed him on and he started to open up more and more to the idea - thanks to Mantis - and brought his hand up to guide theirs lower. They accepted the silent gesture and slid their hands down and over his already tight pants. A soft chuckle hissed from the filters on their mask as they rubbed their hand over him lightly.

_"You are eager as always, Eli."_

He didn't reply and only closed his eyes, enjoying their attention on his body, focusing entirely on the smell of latex and the comforting, familiar sound of Mantis's heavy, filtered breathing.

After a few moments passed, Liquid had almost forgot about the dog until he felt something other than Mantis's hands on his crotch and gasped, instinctively stepping back and pushing his levitating partner back with him easily. When he looked down he saw the head of the dog come up to him against pressing it's nose against his snugly fitted pants.

 _"It's okay,”_ Mantis reassured him, _"It's me."_

The rising panic in Liquid's chest was contained and he tried to relax as the dog nosed him with clumsy determination. Liquid throbbed. Mantis easily felt his mental and physical pleasure mixed with his uncertainty and anxiety, they inhaled and softly exhaled as it had started to affect their own body; his libido was always infectious to them. They pushed their own feelings aside and continued to focus on Liquid; this was about him, not them.

Once they were sure Liquid was okay, they used their hands to unzip his pants and expose his already achingly hard shame. They took him in their hand and gave him a few gentle strokes and moved the dog’s cold nose closer to nestle against his balls, his dick now on top of it’s muzzle. He stifled a moan, exhaling hard as he watched the vulgar display below him, legs beginning to tremble from the stimulation. Mantis closed their eyes to look through the dog’s, unfocused and confusing; though seeing the world through discoloration was something they were used to.

This position was one they hadn’t been in before; looking up at Liquid instead of down at him. They would never allow it unless he was totally unaware of it and - he was. Even if he knew about Mantis’s capabilities, he would never assume that they would enter the dog’s mind in that way, only that they were controlling it from the inside.

With a boorish movement, they opened the animal's mouth and ran it's tongue along the underside of Liquid's shaft, immediately triggering a gasp to escape his lips. Mantis continued the motion, licking him again and again until their movements got more natural; the sensation of the tongue reflecting on their own. They kept their other hand on his stomach, eventually feeling Liquid's unsteady hands grip their own, the other covering his mouth in a feeble attempt to muffle himself.

Pitiful moans continued and Liquid's mind became a confusing mess. Conflicting feelings and morals fought for dominance inside him, but his body stay frozen; craving this so much it _hurt._ He felt disgusting, repulsed with himself and this act, yet his human needs made him weak and without control; so he reluctantly started to roll his hips and grind against the warm, wet tongue.

Before he knew it, he had let himself slip into the dog's mouth - or Mantis had planned it - he wasnt entirely sure. He groaned out an extended swear, hips jerking as he spilled his seed deep in the dogs mouth, easily sliding down it's throat unaffected. Mantis was overwhelmed with the scent and taste of semen, their connection with the dog snapped and it's body fell limp to the floor, shocking it awake.

They swallowed hard, the three of them dazed and confuse, though the dog came to faster than the other and it took the feral aggression of the animal for them to realize what had just happened. Panic clutched Liquid's heart and Mantis stopped the dog from lunging, it's limbs drooping as they once again took over it's mind.

Once again there was a moment if stillness, Liquid's heart pounding in his chest to a painful extent. He pulled away from Mantis and looked at them with fear and anger in his eyes.

"You lied to me!" He raised his voice at them, accusing them of something only he has ever done.

_"Eli calm down-"_

"No! What the fuck, Mantis?!"

_"Eli, it is fine- it is unaware, I took over again-"_

"Then what the _FUCK_ just happened!? It tried to bite me, it lunged at me!"

 _"I am trying, but you keep interrupting me,"_ Mantis hissed in his brain and through their filters, _"I had a momentarily loss in connection; but the memory is removed from the animal's brain."_

"I thought you couldn't do that- I thought animals were _easy_ to cobtrol, so why-"

 _"Your sudden climax startled me,"_ Mantis snapped, interupting him and clearly irritated from the doubt in their power. _"The close proximity to you overwhelmed me."_

Liquid's antagonistic assault finally began to calm down, though he was still breathing heavy and guarded. He looked away from his partner and over at the dog again, sadness creeping into his brain as his eyes fixated on the white liquid dripping down it's chin.

_"It won't remember, Eli, you have my word."_

"....fine. Just- just clean it up and put it back, this was a horrible idea."

Mantis stared at him a moment as he turned his back to them, zipping his pants back and walking away to hide himself in his bathroom. They looked at the empty headed dog and vanished from his room.

The dog was scrubbed dutiful and dried, Mantis forcing it to drink water before returning it to the kennel and locking it again. They scrambled the dog's memories, metaphorically ripping them at the seams until they fell apart and burned up.

Liquid stood in his shower, mentally degrading himself and digging his fingers into healed scars in a pathetic attempt to pull them open like some kind of deserved punishment; thinking it'll bring him relief. It was cathartic, but couldn't numb the daunting thought in the back of his mind.

He wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include more about him having no control and how that got to him more than anything else, but I couldn't figure it out... I hope you enjoyed my degeneracy nonetheless...!


End file.
